The present invention relates to a portable drawer assembly for use with a four legged piece of furniture having a space between the legs.
Drawer assemblies of this type are known in the prior art, but these assemblies have the disadvantage of having a fixed width and therefore of not being able to optimally use the effective space between the four legs of the piece of furniture and of not being able to be used with a wide range of sizes of furniture.
Among the known prior art drawer assemblies that have these disadvantages are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 210,487; 1,295,043; 1,566,664; 1,928,890; 2,652,887; 2,692,007; 2,765,025; and 3,544,157.